I'm Slowly Losing You
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Namine is having a hard time remembering Roxas because he's in the Organization, and Roxas is trying to remember her.
1. A Puppet?

**Do you guys remember the story; Remembering you? I'm rewriting it to make it better. My old work is very crappie and I'm shocked you guys were able to stand reading it! XD**

* * *

Namine is always stuck in that white room in the mansion. She was sketching like she normally does. She usually fix up memories, but this time, she isn't she's drawing a boy she once loved. "Oh Roxas." She breathed out with sadness.

Roxas had deiced to go back with the Organization. She tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to her, She's starting to lose him. The memories of them are starting to fade, but she knows his face and his name.

She glared up at the pictures on the white walls. There were pictures of them two together. They looked happy, they had nothing to fear and promised each other that they'd be together everyday. Well that all changed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she took her eyes off the pictures and continued to draw Roxas. Maybe drawing him, will help her remembering him more and keep him in her memories.

She does hope that Roxas completes the Organization's goal, which is to be whole. She's not sure how long that'll take. She promised him that she'd wait for his return. She wants to have real emotions, so she can express more feelings towards Roxas. "I hope he do meet again." She glared at the drawing of Roxas with a smile.

Suddenly the door of her room opened. "Namine, are you finished?"

She quickly flipped to an empty page. "No, give me more time."

Diz let out a sigh. "If you don't we might lose him." He closed the door leaving Namine alone.

She's fixing up Sora's memories. She's not sure where they went; she has some of them, but not all. Maybe Roxas knows where they are. She hopes that they get returned. She doesn't want Sora to be forgotten nor be asleep for years. She added in his friends, so they don't forget about him.

Could his memories created another human. No, a puppet! Namine set pencil down and she left the room to check on Sora. She entered the computer room where Diz is always on the computer doing something. As she was about to enter the room of sleep. He called out her name.

"What is it?" She walked over to where he was sitting and glared at his screen.

"His memorizes are inside somebody."

Namine was right, somehow they created a puppet. "How did they get there?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is we found Sora's memories." He gave Namine a comforting smile.

"I need those memories to finish putting them back together."

"So, you can't do more?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. He may need those memories, to wake up."

"I'll try to research more on it," Diz said as he typed some letters on the keyboard.

Namine left the room and returned to her own. Maybe the puppet will show up at the mansion. She sat back down in a chair and she picked up her pencil and she drew some more pictures of Roxas.


	2. Remembering Her

Roxas just returned from his mission. It was quite tiring for him. He had to train the new member and collect hearts. He entered his bedroom and he plopped himself on his bed on his back. He turned on his side, facing his nightstand. He glared at a photo that was sitting there in a nice golden frame. He ran his finger along the details of the frame.

It was a picture of him and Namine sitting on the clock tower eating ice cream. That was his first date with her. "I miss you." He moved his hand down to the shelve of the night stand. Where he kept a photo album, he picked it and he sat up as he set it on his lap. He opened it up to see photos of him and Namine and some of her drawings she drew for him.

All of a sudden his head was hurting, he held it as if it was in bad pain. He was remembering Namine, and him. That's why his head was hurting. He arose from the bed, and he held his head more, he kept bumping into things, 'cause his head hurt, and he wasn't looking where he was walking.

He felt dizzy, he fell on the floor, and he yelled in pain. "UGH!"

Suddenly a set of foot steps came rushing into the room. "Roxas!" That voice only belonged to his best friend, Axel. He keeled by his friend. "What's going on?"

Roxas looked at his friend, he tried to talk but no words came out of his month.

Axel lifted him to his feet and he placed him on his bed.

"Namine...," Roxas said weakly.

"What does she have to do with anything?"

The boy shut his eyes. Axel had a concerted look on his face. "Roxas?!" He shook his body to wake him up, he didn't react to his friend. "This can't be good!" He turned on his heel and left the room. He walked down the hall and he entered the Grey Area. He looked to see if Saix was there, he was in his usual spot.

The red head approached him.

"Can I help you number 8?"

"It's Roxas. I found him in pain and he won't' wake up!"

"Do you know what caused it?" Saix asked as he rested his finger on is chin.

"No, I don't."

"We must investigate!"

"Okay? Well I'm going to check out his room." Axel turned his back on Saix and headed down the hall.

Roxas was still asleep. Axel took a look around his room. He noticed a photo album laying on the floor by his bed. He picked it up and we flipped through it. "Ha, that's why!"

The Nobody closed it and left his room and reported to Saix. "This is what made his head hurt." He smiled and waved it.

"A photo album?" He asked with a questioning brow.

Axel opened it and showed him the pictures. "It's Namine."

"I see, and I believe the Puppet has something to do with it."

Axel shut the album. "What do you mean?"

"Well, 'it's' memories come from Sora, and Roxas does too. They both connect."

Axel nodded. "When will he wake up?"

"Who knows, oh and take Xion with you on missions."

"Got it." Axel went back to Roxas'room. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep.

"Roxas, can you hear me?"

"Na..."

"Roxas?!"

"Mine..."

"You awake, buddy?" Axel walked closer to his bed.

"I'll... fi-find you."

"He seems to be fine."

Axel got startled by that voice. It only belonged to Saix. "Learn to knock."

"You said he pasted out. He's talking, he's normal. There's nothing wrong. You just wasted my time." Saix walked out of the room.

"Get better," Axel smiled at his friend and left him alone.


End file.
